


It Could Open a Wound

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Funny, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, it's kind of funny, root is worried and sarcastic, shaw is freaking out, they're a caotic couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Root and Reese have to pretend to be Gen’s parents in a new mission and Shaw starts to think one day Root will want that (a family) and freaks out thinking she’s going to find someone else.





	It Could Open a Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, so we can talk. You can send me an ask, a message and prompts, if you have any.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong!

“How you can see, this is one of the sports fields our school has. This one is used during summer, we also have one with a roof that we try to use only on winter so the girls can enjoy the outside.” The woman could have helped write the bible herself, but the other two people following her were almost having troubles to do so. She was wearing a traditional habit and there was nothing they could see but her face – age lines, dark eyes, thicky eyebrown that were now white and mouth firm in a line, like she would have rather not be there with them.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Root’s voice was so cheeful that even the old nun gave her a look for it. Reese shot her a glare, but the hacker only smiled wilder. “You know, vitamin D... babe.” She added as a late thought, but, if the old woman noticed, she didn’t say a thing.

“Yes, let’s get moving.” The nun – sister Carla, who had an accent that almost made Root laught the first time she heard it – turned her back to both of them, moving fast to get to another door to take them back inside.

“ _Vitamin D_.” They heard a teasing tone comming from their earbug and quickly exchanged a look behind the nun’s back, both holding delighted grins. “ _You sounded just like a mother._ ”

Root rolled her eyes, barely stoping herself from running into the nun’s body when the woman stoped to show them the library. “That’s the point, sweetie.” She whispered under her breath, suddenly more excited to keep playing her part.

Reese and her were playing a couple interested in enroll their daugther to the most traditional school in New York – a Catholic school, only for girls. Their new number, a priest, was the school’s director and, well, the priest, and their goal was to find out how exactly a priest could have someone wanting to kill him – or want to kill someone. They had said they wanted to talk with the director before deciding anything, but the school decided to also give them a tour before that meeting and that’s how they found themselfs following Mary’s midwife for almost two hours. Their daughter, a.k.a. Gen, had being requested to also show up, so she could talk with some of the teachers – other nuns – so they could get to know each other. The team wasn’t very happy to envolve Gen in one of their missions, but the girl was delighted to play the part and none of them knew many eleven years old girls.

Shaw, who had nothing else to do, stayed behind in the subway, hearing them in her earpiece while throwing a tenis ball to Bear. Fusco was supposed to get there in about an hour with food for both of them, but Harold had left to give some classes or whatever he said he was going to do.

“You should see her clothes.” Reese also whispered, not paying attention to one single word the nun was saying. Just like when he was a kid.

“ _Oh, boy_.” Shaw’s voice shook with a chuckle and Root couldn’t stop the smile in her face.

“Yes, I agree.” The nun said, pulling both of them out of their thoughts. The fake couple looked at her, to see she was nodding to herself. “Bible study is something to be happy about.”

“ _Jesus fuck_.”

Root had to bite her bottom lip to hold back the laugh she wanted to give after Shaw’s words, but the old woman was already walking again to the next door. They could both read ‘Music Class’ before they reached it, so Root let her mind travel again.

“I still think you should have come with me, sweetie.”

“ _Hm, a lesbian couple trying to put their daughter in the Catholic school, not just any catholic school, but the worst one in the state, maybe the country._ ” Shaw pretended to think about it for a couple of seconds, taking the break to throw the ball across the space again. Bear barked once and ran after it with his tongue out and tail wiggling happily. “ _I think they would make us be a part of that bible study thing. Or maybe they would throw a cross at us. Do you think it would burn?_ ”

“It would open a wound.” Root shrugged, before realizing the younger woman couldn’t see her. “But at least you would have to say it aloud.”

“ _Say what_?”

“That we’re a couple.” The hacker’s voice got cocky and Shaw instantly knew she fell on her trap – again. Root saw that Reese was saying something to the nun, probably trying to distract the woman from the fact that his supposed wife was looking at the wall with a smirk that made her look insane. God bless him. When Shaw didn’t answered for almost a whole minute, Root giggled to herself. “Did Bear got your tongue?”

“That’s the Science room. It’s a new addition to our facilities, it was inaugurated two years ago, so all the equipaments are new.” Carla barely moved her hand in the direct location of the room, never stop walking like she did with the other rooms.

Sensing that she might have killed Shaw, Root decided to give her a break. “Where is the informatics room?” The nun turned around so fast that Reese triped over his feet to stop in time and Root quickly put her hand in his shoulder to hold him in place. “Always loosing your balance around me, babe.” She winked at him.

“That’s how I fell for you.” He joked back, getting in the joke so he could make that torture go faster. He went to an all boy’s school conducted by nuns when he was a kid and all of that was bringing some memories he would rather forget, so he was glad to have any distractions.

“ _If that’s how you pick up ladies, it’s not a surprise you’re still single._ ” Shaw huffed, trying to sound teasing, even if her hand was squeezing the tenis ball so tight that it made a weird noise.

“We don’t have computers in our facilities, Ms. Robert.” The nun answered. “No technologies are accepted here.”

Root was about to reply to Shaw (“are you jealous?”), but that comment made her stop and rethink her words. “What do you mean? They don’t have access to computers?” That, right there, was her personal hell. How could those girls live there without a computer? Were they actually trying to kill them? “What about cellphones?”

Reese placed a gentle hand in her forearm. “Oh, sweetie, I think it’s a wonderfull thing. These way, our little Emilly will be totally focused in studing.” He never ever used that tone in his life and he battle the urgency to laugh of himself and his ‘dad voice’.

Root took a deep breath, still glaring at the nun like she had just kidnapped all of her computers. “Technology is also important, babe.”

“ _Sweetie. Babe_.” Shaw spit out the words like they were poison, scoffing. She threw the ball with much more strenght then before and instantly felt bad when it got under the car. Bear didn’t saw the problem, though, and imediatly ran to get it. “ _That’s ridiculous_.”

“We can pay some classes for her during summer break.” Reese offered. Actually, he wanted to turn around, grab Root by her shoulders and scream ‘that’s a lie, drop the subject’.

“ _We can pay some classes_.” Shaw sang with the same despise as before.

That made Root stop. Evil smirk in place, she whispered: “Are you jealous, sweetie?”

“See, it’s solved.” Reese quickly said, steping in front of Root to block the nun’s view – or she could actually call some psychiatrists. “What’s next to see?”

“ _In your dreams, Root. I’m not jealous of Reese_.”

“The principal's office.” Carla’s lips somehow managed to look ever thighter, looking at both of them up and down, before turning around and walking away once more. “He’s waiting for you.”

“Thank God.” Reese said, maybe a little too loud, since the woman threw him a glare over her shoulder.

Root smiled at him, pushing his shoulder so he would start walking again. When their small group started their way to a black wooden door in the end of the hallway – the biggest and gorgeous door – the hacker decided to keep her talk.

“Whatever you say, sweetie. I just think you lost a great opportunity to piss off a nun.”

“ _Yeah, that’s a shame_.” Shaw sighed, throwing the ball once more. Her arm was starting to feel sore, but Bear was not tired of their little game yet and Fusco still had to get there with food, so she was going to keep it for a little longer. “How does she look like?”

“Did you ever watched Sister Act?” Root asked, making Reese let a muffled laugh out. He quickly coughed to disguise his sudden reaction.

“ _Don’t think I have._ ” The woman in the other side of the earbug answered.

“What?! You never watched it?!” Reese was as shocked as her, nodding in agreement to her questions.

Shaw rolled her eyes and turned her chair so she was facing the computers in front of her. They were showing some images that weren’t there before and that she didn’t, for sure, looked for. “ _I said I don’t think I have. Maybe I did_.”

Root snorted. “Well, we don’t work with maybe here. We’re going to watch it when I’m back.”

“ _Over Reese’s dead body._ ”

“Stop saying that.” Reese muttered.

The hacker chuckled quietly, but wasn’t able to keep talking when Sister Carla stoped in front of the big door and knocked once. She turned to throw another glare at them, before letting a small smile light her face. They almost took a step back in surprise.

“You two make a beautiful couple and you have a beautiful family.” A muffled ‘come in’ came throught the door and she was back to her normal self in a blink.

“ _Root, a guy wearing what I’m supposing is a ninja outfit from the 50’ just climbed the wall in the back._ ” Shaw leaned over the desk so she could have a better look at the black and white image. “ _Dosen’t look like he has a gun, but he’s holding a knife._ ”

“Got it, sweetie.” Root smiled. She had missed whatever answer Reese had gave to the nun, but that didn’t matter. Their time there was about to end. “Could you show me where the bathroom is?” The hacker held sister’s Carla arm when she started to walk away. Reese was already half inside, but he shot her a glare – she didn’t include him in her weak excuse.

“Just go to the end of this hallway and turn left, you will see.” The woman answered.

“Thank you! Go inside, baby, I will be back in a minute.” Root leaned to place a kiss in Reese’s cheek, holding a devilsh smile in place.

“ _What the hell was that?_ ” Shaw didn’t saw what happened, but she was sure she had just heard a kiss.

“Are you jealous now?” Root asked while walking to the opposite direction that sister Carla was going. Instead of taking left, she took right and started to walk a little bit faster.

“ _He’s trying to find a window to climb on_.” Shaw petted Bear’s head to keep him quiet. The screen was only showing the back of the school and the camera could only go so much, so she was about to loose sight of him. “ _And no_.”

“Sounds like you’re, honey!” Root kept shoting glances at the open doors, trying to find the window Shaw was talking about. “Can’t you guide me?”

“ _Can’t see you_.”

“Oh, that has to suck.” The hacker joked, pushing another door open. Just when she was about to look at the room in the other side of the hallway, she heard a muffled noise and a soft ‘humpf’. “Got him.”

“ _Remember you’re surrounded by crosses._ ” Shaw relaxed against the back of the chair – Bear took the opportunity to lay his head on her lap. She couldn’t see the guy anymore and the screen went back to an unknow image. Shaw almost wanted to thank the Machine for showing her the man going to Root so she could warn her.

“I will pray later. Bye, sweetie.”

Shaw’s ear was suddenly filled with silence and she scoffed, even if there was a small smile on her lips. She looked down at Bear, then at her watch, then at the subway’s door just to be sure Fusco wasn’t getting inside in that second. “Want to go for a run, gorgeous?”

* * *

“Hi, sorry!” Root closed the heavy door behind her with a side grin. Reese turned in his chair to look at her and Father Peter got up from his leather chair. “Nature’s call. All solved.” She winked at Reese and the man relaxed a little.

“No problem at all, Ms. Robert!” The priest looked not even forty – sister Carla looked five times his age – and he had a very happy smile while approaching her to shake her hand. “I was just talking with Mr. Robert about our school.”

“That’s wonderful!” Root followed the priest when he started to walk back to his chair, pointing the empty chair for her to sit on, what she did.

“Our goal here is to form this young ladies, give them a good education and also teach them discipline.” Father Peter said and Reese shot her a glare. They had to think about an excuse to get out before they found the man passed out just outside one of their windows – and to let the religious man know that he should stop gambling if he had not intention to pay.

“That’s our goal to Emilly too.” Root agreeded with eagerness. Everyone could easily agree that Root was the best in playing alias from all of them – Shaw had a teory that she enjoyed the little theater more than the actual shoting people part.

“That should be every parent goal to their kids!” Father Peter laughed in excitement. “They’re the most important part of your lifes and they’re the future.”

“They’re truly a blessing.” Root said, her voice becoming almost dreamy.

“Do you only have Emilly?”

Root and Reese turned to share a look, not expecting the question. The hacker, being faster in thought, smiled brightly at him. “We actually are expecting right now.” Reese’s eyes widened comically, but the priest was too busy clapping to notice it.

“That’s the best new I received today! I’m happy for you two, congratulations!”

“Thank you, Father.” Root was resting her head in her left hand, elbow resting in the armchair while she smiled widly at him. Reese, for some reason, was blushing in the chair by her side and that only made things funnier for her. “There’s two little buns in the oven.” She even raised two fingers to add some effect.

Reese cleared his throat, unconfortable with the situation, while Father Peter clapped again. “Oh, what a blessing!”

“I agree!” Root was mirroring his excitement like a professional. “I only hope our little Mr. Robert over here will stop making bets now.” She shoved her hand against Reese’s shoulder. “You know, that involves some very dangerous people.”

The priest was suddenly white as the papers in front of him. “Oh.”

“Yes, well, you know, if you don’t pay!” Root laughed. “I heard some of those guys hire trained killers to, you know, take the money.” She draw out the words with a grimace and Father Peter gulped loudly.

“You don’t have to worry, honey.” Reese finally entered the conversation. “I wouldn’t be so stupid to not pay gamblers.”

Just when Root was about to say something else – even more sugestive so Father Peter would have no doubts – the office’s door opened and another nun, looking a tenth of sister’s Carla age, entered the room with a very cheerful Gen. The kid was holding a book that she wasn’t when they got there and her eyes held a glint of pleasure that made Root wonder just what she had found out wherever the other nuns had take her when they got appart.

“Hello, Mr. and Ms. Robert, I’m sister Cinthia, I teach Emilly’s grade. We’re done looking at the school’s facilities.” The woman informed them with a gentle smile. “Thought I would return her now.”

Reese took the opportunity to stand. “Well, I think we also had see everything we needed to. If you don’t mind, we have to go home and discuss before doing a final decision.” The man looked once more to the priest, that looked like he had just saw a ghost. “You know, make sure we have the money.”

Father Peter finally snapped out of his state, jumping to his feet like his chair was on fire. “Of course, yes, sure. Well, let us know when you... decide.”

“We will.” Reese informed and, if it was still possible, the man became even more pale.

“It was fun!” Root exclaimed with a chuckle and got up, quickly walking to put a hand in Gen’s shoulder. “Let’s go then!”

“Bye, sister Cinthia! Hope I see you soon!” The girl screamed over her other shoulder.

The three of them easily walked out of the office, thinking they were free, but then sister Carla was back by their side like a freaking shadow. “I will walk you out.”

“There’s no need to, we can find the exit.” Reese tried, but the woman clearly ignored him while focusing in Gen.

“Did you like the school, sweetheart?”

Gen nodded. “Yeah, I liked it.”

“Good, I hope I will see you in this hallways soon.” The old woman was clearly better with kids.

“Me too. I liked the... SHAW!” The girl was suddenly running away from them, almost tripping in her own feet in her hurry.

The three adults stoped on their tracks, a little surprised by her explosion, and watched her go. A big smile spread in Root’s face when she saw Shaw standing just outside the school’s gates with Bear in a leash by her side. Gen had final made her way to them and was on her knees petting the dog’s head, the book in her hands forgot in the floor. She hadn’t see any of them in almost a year and it was clear she had missed her favotire buddies.

Sister Carla had crossed her arms again. “Is that your sister?” She asked, not exactly rude, but not happy either. Reese could understand, because Shaw looked like she had just walked out of hell.

“No.” Root answered, still smiling silly. Shaw ran her fingers in her right ear and all of sudden the hacker’s earpiece made a soft wheeze when the woman turned her’s on. “Hi, sweetie.” She hummed softly, but Shaw didn’t moved her eyes from the little girl and the happy dog in front of her. Assuming a delighted glint, Root turned to look at the old lady again. “That’s my wife.” And walked away like Jesus walking on water.

Shaw’s head snapped at her direction and the former marine watched her walk until Root was right in front of her. “I think you killed the nun.” She joked.

“I think we might have made Father Peter shit his pants too.” The hacker sang with a thrilled tone.

Shaw rolled his eyes, but was also smiling. “I think he will be stealing coins in the mass for a few weeks now.” She shrugged. “I would feel sorry for her if she hadn’t said you and Reese made a cute couple.”

Root’s smile widned. “So you were jealous.”

“You have to stop lying to yourself, Root. Those are the worst type of lies.” Shaw pulled Bear’s leash and he loped to her side in the silent comand. Gen also stood and smiled at them. “We should leave Reese behind.”

“Don’t you dare!”

* * *

“I have to say, it was fun to play Gen’s mother for a day.” Root told her right after they entered their apartment. They had just droped off Gen and returned Bear to the subway, and decided to walk back home instead of try to face the chaotic traffic.

Shaw took her coat out, putting it in the pin behind the door – they should buy some coat hangers instead of using that old nail, but she kept forgetting it. “Of course you had, you got to traumatize some nuns.” She sighed while taking her shoes off, Root copying her action with a grin.

“I did, didn’t I?” The hacker giggled. “I think Sister Carla is still standing at the exact same place.”

Consciously Shaw knew that Sister Carla was either trying to be polite with the new interested parents that wanted to pay a fortune to put their daughter in there, or that the woman didn’t knew that it was all a lie, but remember the woman’s word made her mad. Root and Reese weren’t a couple, Gen wasn’t their daughter and they weren’t a family. Sister Carla, the woman who started the rumor about the Holy Spirit, didn’t know that – she wasn’t supposed to, after all – but it brought a bitter taste in Shaw’s mouth.

Shaw felt ridiculous, she was being silly, and she knew it, even if the anger was still there. “Well, she was under the impression that you were married with a man and had, you know, a daughter.” The persian walked to the kitchen without looking back – she didn’t want to see Root’s smile.

“When are you going to finally admit that you, Sameen Shaw, was jealous?” Of course Root was going to follow her.

Shaw rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to pull the water out of it. “If I do, will you please shut up?”

“I can’t promisse that.” Root shrugged behind her, leaning in the counter with a smirk. “I find it extremely amusing that you were jealous that Reese and I had to play mommy and daddy, in that order, for the day. I did asked you to come with me, and you said no.” Root crossed her arms, trying to look mad, but the huge smile in her face was totally giving her away.

It hit her like a train and Shaw wasn’t ready for it. All her life, Shaw had told herself that she didn’t want to get married, that she didn’t want to have kids and that she was probably going to die alone. And she was fine with all of it. The thought of having it – a family – scared her, and not in the way that would turn out to be a silly fear or something like that. So, since a very young age, Shaw had decided that her life was going to be like that. It had worked well until that point, that exact point.

Since Root and her started dating – she was able to say the word in her own head, she was just not going to say it aloud – Shaw felt like she had finally found someone who could understand her. Root lived the same life she did, she was not going to pressure her to get married and have kids, to leave her job and become a housewife or something like that. It was the most unperfect perfect fit.

“Shaw?” Root’s voice sounded more distant then before.

And yet, Shaw never asked Root if that was the case. All of that were things that Shaw thought she knew. But now, hearing the pure bliss in Root’s voice while talking about maternity, she wasn’t so sure anymore. The rational part of her brain was screaming at her, trying to talk louder than the foggy thoughts that were blinding her (“it’s a mission! It’s fake! She’s just messing with you! Stop being stupid, Shaw!), but it was still too quiet for her to notice it.

“Shaw?” Root sounded worried, voice almost a whisper.

What if Root actually wanted that? What if she wanted to get married, have kids, play this family thing? Shaw couldn’t give it to her. Not just because she didn’t _wanted_ to, but also because she literally _couldn’t_. Their life was not suited to be like that. They couldn’t be that lovey dovey family when they had to look over their shoulder at every step they take, or when they couldn’t even go to a hospital in case of an emergency. _And how are you supposed to have a baby if you can’t go to an hospital?_ She wondered almost in panic, like it was actually happening in front of her.

If Root wanted that – someday – Shaw couldn’t be the one giving her that. The thought hit her harder than the train from before. If it was a train before, now it’s a whole subway station. Think that wasn’t the best idea, because now she started to feel like the walls were closing around her. If the day ever come, Root would find someone else. She would leave Shaw, find her princess in white armor, and start her family.

And where will Shaw be?

Alone.

“Sameen, please.” That, combined with a light touch in her shoulder, called her attention.

Shaw jumped like Root had just tased her. She looked up and saw Root’s worried eyes and tense body, she was starting to get scared because Shaw was just froze in place for too long. She growled to herself.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Root asked with a gentle tone, like she was talking with a scared animal. Funny how that’s exactly what I’m feeling right now. Shaw rolled her eyes. “Sweetie?”

The younger woman could hear how concerned Root had become and cleared her throat before answering. “I, uh -.” Shaw cleared her throat to get rid of the rusk in her voice. “Was just thinking.”

“Oh.” Root clearly didn’t buy it. “The hell happened?”

Shaw shrugged. “Just remembered something.”

She tried to picture it. Root, some tall brunette – or blonde, she didn’t know if Root had a type – with green eyes, with functional emotions, getting married. She tried to imagine it. Root looking at someone else like the hacker looked at her. The image became more and more clear as she tried to place it in her mind, and suddenly Shaw wished she got a hold on her thoughts again. Root and the misterious woman (her brain tried to tell her that that woman didn’t actually existed, but it was too quiet) holding a baby, Root teaching the kid how to ride a bike, they taking their kid to school – that weird Catholic school that had a priest who has his life, and all kids in there too probably, in danger.

Shaw wanted to puke. She didn’t want any of that, but she also didn’t thought she could bear to see Root having all of it with someone else. _You’re being ridiculous_. Shaw sighed to herself. _What is wrong with you?_ She never cared about any of that before, why was that suddenly a subject her mind couldn’t stop thinking? _This is ridiculous, you’re ridiculous._ Shaw thought, drinking all water in large gulps.

Root was still looking at her, waiting for some explanation, still touching her shoulder with gentle fingers. “Sweetie...” Shaw turned her eyes away, taking a deep breath. “Talk to me.” She wasn’t asking for much, really, considering Shaw just had a mental breakdown right in front of her, but it was the hardest thing the hacker could ever had asked her. “Did – was it something I said?” Shaw shook her head – Root knew exactly how to make her open up and she was glad. “Okay. Reese?” Another shake. “Sister Carla?” That put a grimace in Shaw’s face. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid, I’m being stupid.” Shaw turned to the sink to fill the water bottle and avoid Root’s glare. “She’s just some old lady.”

“I think we might get surprised by the old lady. She survived the deluge after all.” Shaw chuckled at that and the hacker relaxed a little. “So...”

“It was nothing.” Shaw quickly told her, going back to the fridge. “Really.”

“Sam...”

God, she hated when Root called her like that with that tone. Shaw could never deny her anything when she did it and she hated it even more because of that. “What is it, Root?” She grumbled between clenched jaws.

Root didn’t said anything for a couple of seconds, before slidding behind Shaw to hug her. The younger woman stiffed under her touch, but Root didn’t back off – she did turned her face a little to get ready in case she got punched. “If you don’t say what it is, I will have to guess.”

Shaw tried to put more space between them and Root allowed her to, but didn’t moved too far, skin still touching. Root count the minutes in her head, waiting.

“Were you actually jealous?” She finally asked.

Shaw scoffed, adding a few more inches in the distance. “Please.”

“Ok.” Root thought again. “Were you... mad because sister Carla don’t let the girls have computers? Because I can agree with you in that.” Shaw only rolled her eyes and Root smiled. “Also not that?”

“Can you shut up, Root?”

“To be honest, I don’t think I can. You see..” Before Root could finish whatever thing she was saying – that was probably just going to piss Shaw even more – the ex marine turned around, arching her chin a little to catch Root’s lips with hers.

That was the only way she ever found to make the woman shut up. It was effective and the result usually lasted time enough for her to collect her own thoughts. When Shaw pulled back, Root’s eyes remained closed while a dreamy smile spread across her face. Shaw knew the hacker had feelings for her – it was clear as daylight and they were _dating_ – but it always surprised her to have more evidences of it.

“Yes, Root.”

“What?” The taller woman opened one eye first, before opening the other slowly.

“I was jealous.” Shaw admited in a whisper, gredding her teeths.

Root’s eyebrows shot up with the admission. “Of _Reese_?!” Her voice was incredulous, like the idea itself was the most stupid thing she ever heard, even if she was teasing the other woman about it for the past two hours.

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Of course not.”

“Oh.” The hacker frowned, deep in thoughts.

Shaw sighed deeply, laying her forehead in Root’s shoulder. Shaw realized she was hungry and tired, but she didn’t felt like moving just yet. If she did, there was no way she was going to be able to keep talking.

“Of someone else.”

“Who?” Root tried to find the information in her mind, but there was nothing there that could help her figure it out.

Shaw let a sharp and humorless laugh scape her mounth. “I don’t know. It’s... it’s ridiculous. I just... I started thinking that if you ever wanted to have a family you would have to find someone else and I just... got nervous.”

Root nodded slowly, clearly not expecting that to be the problem, and moved her hand to run her fingers throught Shaw’s dark hair. “You know what, sweetie?”

“What?”

“There is no one else in the world that I would enjoy not having a family with other than you.” Root smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her, watching how Shaw’s ears turned a light pink. “And yes, it was a little ridiculous, but it was bothering you, you can talk to me.”

“I won’t.”

Root laughed. “I know.” She kissed the top of Shaw’s head. “But you can.”

“I also can punch you in the face if you keep touching me like this.” Shaw growled.

“That’s my girl.” The hacker sang happily. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Shaw took a deep breath. “Reese was right, you do look ridiculous with that clothes.”

“Oh, sweetie, you can take it off anytime you want.” Root winked at her, already walking down the hallway to their room. Shaw blushed hard and Root laughed at her. “So, tell me, was these imaginary person, that you were jealous of, hot?”


End file.
